Lily querida: ¡No estas gorda!
by Hermaikone-Tonks21
Summary: Las mujeres en algún momento de la vida somos propensas a traumas propios de la pubertad. Y el mas comun es el peso. A excepción de Lily-no soy-superficial-Evans ¿O no? Después de todo..adolescente es adolescente.


**Summary: **Las mujeres en algún momento de la vida somos propensas a traumas propios de la pubertad. A excepción de Lily-no soy superficial-Evans ¿O no? Después de todo..adolescente es adolescente.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no son míos sino de JK Rowling. Míos la trama y la laptop (oh! Amada laptop habéis resucitado! *Le brillan los ojitos*)

****+**+***Lily querida: ¡No estás gorda! ***+**+****

Lily Evans nunca había sido de las personas que se fijasen sustancialmente en su apariencia. Normalmente una mirada al espejo del baño bastaba para ver si no tenia monos en la cara y suficiente para empezar su día de clases.

Pero no esa semana, esa semana en la que se supondría todo el mundo se fijo en su existencia y peor aún. En su peso.

**Lunes:**

Ese lunes de apertura lo inicio nada más y nada menos que sus amigas Alice y Susan en el Gran Comedor.

El desayuno era lo de siempre: Un par de tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa, un bol de cereales con leche, una porción de huevos revueltos con tocino acompañado por zumo de naranja y para concluir un pedazo de tarta de melaza.

¿Les parece demasiado? Pues a la prefecta Evans le parecía un verdadero desayuno, ligero como para pasar la mañana sin quejarse.

-Lily, ¿Cómo puedes comer eso todo los días?- inquiero Alice sorbiendo de su vaso con leche.

-Me gusta comer esto es delicioso, además es nutritivo ¿no?- Fue su respuesta mientras ingería un poco de sus deliciosos huevos.

-Puede ser, pero eso ya está repercutiendo.- dijo Susan señalando directamente hacia el estomago de la pelirroja.

-¿Que quieres decir?- inquiero inocentemente Lily parando el tenedor un rato.

-Pues, quiere decir que te estás poniendo un poquito...uhm... _Robustita._- dijo con un tono censurado al finalizar la oración.

-Eso no importa.- Contesto con simpleza la aludida encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por el momento, hasta que tu peso sea de 150 kilos después de unos años.- Ciertamente la sutileza no era una de las cualidades más destacables de su amiga Susy.

El comentario del desayuno quedo en el aire, realizo sus horas de clase y las cosas volvieron a parecer lo de antes. Lily pareció pensárselo un momento cuando se había quedado sola en la habitación de su torre aunque después que se sorprendió pensando en insulsadas en vez de terminar su ensayo de encantamientos para la semana entrante; Sacudió su cabeza y volvió su atención hacia los libros.

**Martes:**

Había terminado la jornada del día, y ella como de costumbre se encamino hacia la biblioteca para estudiar un poco y resolver sus tareas.

La discreta Sra. Pince la saludo al ingresar mostrándole una ligera sonrisa de aprobación por su fidelidad hacia los libros.

-Buenos días Srta. Evans.-

-Buenos días Madame Pince.- saludo cordialmente la ojiverde, mas la bibliotecaria no resistió la tentación de hacer cierto comentario que no agrado del todo a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Que bien que está ganando un poco de _peso extra_ Evans.-

Lily continúo su camino hacia su acostumbrada mesa con el ceño fruncido.

No supo ni porque el comentario de Pince le había hecho enojar, era un simple comentario, solo eso. Decidió que era absurdo preocuparse por lo dicho por una mujer que comparaba a todos y todas con el cerro de gatos que tenia por mascotas.

Bufo.- Idioteces.- se dijo en voz meliflua.

**Miércoles:**

Pociones, tercera hora compartida con los Slytherins.

La preparación de la clase fue _"Filtro de la Bondad"_ una supuesta preparación que causaba el efecto de volver dóciles a personas con carácter demasiado agresivo. Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, la prefecta de Gryffindor cortaba concentradamente los pedazos de tubérculo de magnolia para colocarlos en su humeante caldero.

James Potter estaba unos puestos más atrás y andaba tirándole trocitos de tubérculo a la pelirroja para llamar su atención.

Lily solo dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para fulminar con los ojos al azabache, quien le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Lily Evans, mi estudiante favorita... algún inconveniente?- inquiero Slughorn colocando su rechoncha mano en el hombro de la joven.

-No profesor, no ha pasado nada.- contesto con toda la diplomacia que una hora entera de lluvia de tubérculos podía permitir.

-Srta., se ve que en estas vacaciones ha estado practicando la poción "_nutricium maximus_"- comento dándole una palmadita en el hombro acompañado de una sonrisa a su alumna- Pero no vaya a ser que se le pase la mano.- concluyo a manera de broma riéndose de su propio chiste.

Obviamente Lily en ningún momento practico la dichosa poción que hacia subir libras en tiempo record, así como tampoco le hizo gracia alguna la "Bromita" de su querido profesor Slughorn.

Añadido a esto Malfoy tendría que agregarle la cereza al pastel, en cuanto salió al pasillo y se topo con la prefecta y susurro en voz audible:_-la sangresucia es una morsa parlante-_

EL resto de la hora la concluyo con una exitosa poción y con una mueca de disgusto tatuada en el rostro.

**Jueves:**

Ya para el jueves Lily había entrado a zona de crisis, en su mente tenía ya implantada la idea de los días anteriores. –_ ¿Sera que en verdad eh comido demás en las últimas vacaciones?-_

No era del todo sedimentaria, estaba segura. Aunque tampoco había sido seleccionada de atletismo (Y por tanto más delgada) como su hermana Toney.

Solo practicaba Ballet en las vacaciones siempre que el tiempo después del estudio de sus amados libros de magia antigua lo permitían. Le llamaba mucho la atención de la evolución de aquella magia ancestral hasta la de los presentes tiempos y es un hobbie que no pensaba cambiar tampoco.

Además se suponía que a ella poco tendría que importarle lo que dijese la gente, _se suponía._

Se dirigió a la Sala Común sumida en su pequeño problema de "peso" y como solucionarlo.

-Hola Lily, ¿como estas?- pregunto afablemente un joven de ojos dorados algo ojerosos.

-Bien Remus.- dijo mintiendo.- Con un poco de hambre.- sonrió. Y eso si era verdad, en todo el día no había probado bocado, trataba de mantener su mente lejos de lo que tuviese que ver con comida.

El rubio cenizo apresuro su mano hasta su bolsillo, para sacar a la luz una barra de chocolate de la última salida a Hogsmeade y se la ofreció con su acostumbrada sonrisa de Remus-soy-la-ternura-personificada-Lupin.

Lily de seguro y se sintió mal al verlo al licántropo en esa faceta. Así que poco convencida y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa de gratitud tomo la calorífica barra entre sus manos.

-¿Hacia dónde vas Remus?- pregunto la ojiverde al ver que su amigo recogía sus libros sin aparentemente haber terminado con sus tareas.

-Al campo de quidditch. Sirius y James me pidieron que fuera a ver la elección de novatos para el equipo.-

Con razón Potter no le había molestado en todo el día, estaba ocupado con los preparativos de la selección de nuevos jugadores.

El sonido de un "Click" pareció sonar en la cabeza de la pelirroja ante tal descubrimiento; ¡eh ahí su oportunidad de librarse de aquellas endemoniadas libras que le estaban afectando últimamente!

-Espérame un momento Remus, te acompaño- decidió la pelirroja.

El asintió con la cabeza un poco sorprendido de que Lily Evans quisiese estar respirando el mismo aire que su amigo James, era muy extraño.

Quince minutos después Lily bajo presurosamente con un calentador y una playera que le había prestado a Rosalie su compañera de casa que desafortunadamente tenía un par de tallas extras a las de ella, aunque pensándolo mejor, pronto si no solucionaba su "problemita" usarían la misma talla de ropa...

-¿Lily adónde vas?- inquiero el licántropo temiéndose lo peor.

-Pues, al campo de quidditch a entrar al equipo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pues sí, era lo peor.

En el camino hacia el campo Lily trato de acomodar con un cordón y subiendo más de lo normal el calentador lo ato a su cintura para que no resbalase en medio vuelo enseñando sus bragas de animalitos a todo el mundo. Suficiente vergüenza iba a pasar tratando de maniobrar en una escoba...

-¿Y de que puesto piensas jugar?-

-¿eh?-

-Claro, serás golpeadora, cazadora etc., ya sabes posiciones del quidditch...-

Remus lo menos que podía hacer era intentar persuadir a su amiga de que no hiciera semejante locura, aun tenia fresco el recuerdo de primer año, cuando la pelirroja quedo guindando de la punta de su escoba con los ojos repletos de lagrimas a dos metros del suelo.

-Pues, si... de algo de eso eh de jugar.- respondió tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

Sabía que estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero si a Potter le gustaba tanto como proliferaba a los cuatro vientos, un favor como el aceptarla de suplente en el equipo y asistir a los entrenamientos no sería gran cosa ¿no? Aunque ella solo tuviese referencias del juego a los escasos encuentros que Gryffindor había tenido con otras casas.

-Bueno, creo que hemos concluido. ¡Nadie más se queda sin rendir la prueba!- exclamo el capitán del equipo escarlata en medio del campo.

**-**¡Yo!- grito una voz muy conocida por él, volteo y vio a una melena roja acercándose velozmente con un conjunto deportivo que mas parecían un par de cortinas envueltas que ropa en sí.

-¿Lily?-mas que una pregunta para ella, lo era para el que aun refregando sus ojos por tercera vez no lograba que la mancha de cabello rojo desapareciera de su vista.

-Potter.- respondió ella a manera de saludo.- Falta mi prueba.- concluyo con una sonrisa que intento sea lo mas convincente posible.

James se pellizco disimuladamente el brazo tratando de creer la imagen que se le acababa de plantar en frente. Miro a Remus como tratando de encontrar a alguien cuerdo en el mundo.

Remus se encogió de hombros levemente.- Ya la conoces, es testaruda y quiere hacer el intento.- dijo entonces.

James se revolvió inconscientemente el cabello y la llevo del brazo unos pasos más allá de donde aun se encontraba el tumulto que conformaban los aspirantes.

-Lily Evans. ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres hacer?- susurro y ella asintió con la cabeza, el suspiro cansinamente.- No quiero ser machista ni sonar tampoco de ese modo, pero... ¿Te has dado cuenta el tipo de mujeres que logran entrar al equipo?- insistió señalando hacia su hombro derecho.

Lily fijo la vista en dos morenas unos centímetros más altas que ella y con la apariencia de ser las hijas no reconocidas de Hagrid.

-Lo intentare.- hablo la muchacha haciendo honor a toda su valentía Gryffindor.

James sonrió y el pitido de la última prueba sonó.

**Viernes:**

La prefecta perfecta Evans había llegado a la etapa de autocompasión, después de que en la prueba del día anterior un bludger casi le partiese toda la cara, si no fuese porque James la aparto a tiempo y después le cargo en brazos hasta la enfermería cuando se desplomo en el piso inconsciente (por no alimentarse todo el día), no tenía ganas de nada. El quidditch era uno de los deportes que mayor actividad física requería y uno de los deportes a los que no había logrado ingresar. Se sentía frustrada por fallar en el ingreso a algo por primera vez en su vida, se sentía deprimida porque Petunia le había mandado una carta contándole lo feliz que era con su nuevo novio Vernon y con la ausencia de cierto molesto "fenómeno" ahí en la casa.

Y para colmo de males: Se sentía gorda.

Se disculpo ese día con Susan, puesto que Alice había quedado en planes con Frank Longbotton un muchacho de Gryffindor también, que estaba tras su amiga morena un tiempo atrás.

Camino parsimoniosamente hacia el enorme árbol de roble que reposaba cerca del lago. Extendió su capa en el piso y se recostó en su sombra tratando de no pensar en nada ni nadie. La mayoría de libros a los que había acudido contaban con muy buenas pociones, pero temporales para su mala suerte.

Podrían llamarla traumada, pero cuando algo se le metía a Lily Evans en la cabeza, no había nada ni nadie quien pudiese hacerle cambiar de opinión, y mas porque casi siempre tenía a la lógica de su parte y por lo tanto, la razón.

-Sabía que vendrías a este árbol.- hablo entonces una voz masculina que le tapaba el sol.

Abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa y se incorporo observando cómo Potter con la cabeza de apariencia de nido de pájaros jugaba despreocupadamente con una ramita frente a ella.

-Que rayos haces aquí.- dijo en mala manera.

-Descansar un rato.- respondió el joven sin inmutarse del mal humor de la ojiverde.

-No te basta con no haberme aceptado en el equipo ni siquiera de suplente, ¿que ahora vienes a reírte de mi fracaso en vivo y en persona?-

James sonrió levemente y sin ser invitado se sentó a su lado.

-Nunca te intereso el quidditch-aseguro.- ¿Porque ahora?-

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi Potter.- sentencio ella cortantemente.

-¿Como que últimamente estas traumada por tu peso?-

Lily se quedo sorprendida y las palabras flaquearon al salir de su boca.-¿Co...como sabes eso?-

El se encogió de hombros sin despegar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro por haber dado en el clavo.

Ambos se quedaron sentados por lo menos veinte minutos mas hasta que la desesperación de la prefecta de Gryffindor compenso la paciencia del buscador del mismo equipo escarlata.

-Creo que me eh engordado demasiado en las últimas vacaciones.- dijo al fin ella.

-Yo creo en cambio que hay cosas que no buscas leer en los libros.- fue la respuesta de él.

-¿Que quieres decir?- inquiero la pelirroja confundida a mas no poder. ¿Que tenían los libros que ver en todo esto?

-Observa.- dijo levantándose frente a ella y apuntándola con la varita.

-¡Estás loco Potter! ¿Que hechizo piensas lanzar?-

-¡Reduccio!- pronuncio antes que la muchacha pudiese sacar su varita.

El uniforme de dos tallas mas grandes se encogió hasta quedar adherido entallando su silueta.

-¡Que le hiciste a mi uniforme!- chillo poniéndose del color de su cabello.

-Ven. Ven Lily, para que te des cuenta.- insistió el moreno.

La chica se movió parsimoniosamente hacia el joven que le miraba serio y seguro de lo que decía.

Él le tomo de la mano y la encamino hacia la orilla del lago. En cuanto Lily se acerco y gracias a la quietud del agua, observo su silueta a lado de la del joven de lentes.

No lucia gorda, al menos eso se animaba a confirmar ella. Había tenido ciertos cambios desde las últimas vacaciones, sus... sus caderas estaban más anchas, y tenía un poco mas de busto. Y su cara aunque no mas fina, seguía teniendo rastros del aspecto redondo que siempre tuvo.

- Lily, querida: No estás gorda, solo estas creciendo es normal en una chica de dieciséis años.- susurro James.-una **hermosa** chica de dieciséis años.- corrigió. Para ese entonces Lily seguía igual de roja, sino que a diferencia de antes esta vez era por vergüenza.-¿sabes que les hace pensar eso? El hecho que a diferencia de otras niñas que ven que su cuerpo cambia y empiezan a mostrarlo. Tú haces lo contrario y tu ropa ancha da esa impresión a simple vista.- concluyo volviendo su uniforme a la normalidad, no le apetecía en lo absoluto que alguien mas andará detrás de Lily.

-¿Como tú te diste cuenta entonces?- pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad, se suponía que a simple vista se veía así entonces, ¿como él se dio cuenta de que su trauma era infundamentado?

-Simples detalles.-dijo._ "Como el hecho de tu edad, como cuando te veo cada año desde lejos en el andén 9 __3/4__ el cómo te aflojas la camisa de los lados disimuladamente con las manos para que no se note apretado en la parte superior, como se levanta tu falda al andar (volviéndome loco) de un lado al otro pese a que es bajo la rodilla." _Le hubiese gustado añadir.

-No sabía que eras tan detallista.-

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi Lily.- respondió sencillamente el con su frase anterior.

Evans sonrió.- Gracias.-soltó en un sincero susurro.

-Cuando gustes.- respondió el revolviéndose el cabello y despidiéndose de la chica ante el incomodo silencio que se instalo después.

Su avance hacia el castillo fue detenido por una blanca mano que lo sujeto haciendo que se volteara.

-Hay algo que si se de ti.- asevero.- Mañana. A Hogsmeade, Honeydukes está bien.- concluyo dándole un rápido beso en los labios al merodeador que se quedo estático en el lugar frotando sus labios que antes habían sido tocados por la mujer de sus sueños.

Porque si, algo que Lily Evans sabía muy bien era que James Potter era un testarudo que siempre la invitaba a salir y ella evitaba con negativas. Que profesaba amor a ella pero no tanto como para cometer la estupidez de que por eso incluirla en el equipo de quidditch. (Nadie le tenía que decir. Ella sabía que jugaba horriblemente ¬¬) y algo, que también sabia o mejor dicho; se entero es que donde los demás habían visto una cosa el la hizo razonar con la **lógica** haciendo ver que eso no era verdad. Esos _detalles _esos simples detalles que hacían que James Potter se mereciera una oportunidad.

**Fin**

Eh terminado este fic oficialmente a las 12 y media de la madrugada. La idea nació cuando estaba con sueros enfermita (x_x) Gracias a Dios ya me eh recuperado y vuelvo con este cortito one shot, espero y sea de su agrado.

_Se aceptan tomatazos, amenazas y muchos reviews :)_

_Besos_

_Maik_


End file.
